disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil' Dipper
Lea Levine, better known by her nickname Lil' Dipper, is the deuteragonist of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Bio Outgoing and spirited super scooper Dipper is skilled at skimming lakes, scooping up more than 1600 gallons of water and dousing angry fires. A former cargo hauler from Alaska, Dipper is an avid air racing fan with a major crush on headline racer Dusty, so she’s head-over-wheels with excitement when the new SEAT shows up at Piston Peak.Meet the Characters from Planes: Fire & Rescue In Planes: Fire & Rescue, Lil' Dipper greets Dusty with excitement when he arrives at Piston Peak National Park, as she claims to be his biggest fan and develops a crush on him. She gets shocked at the point when Dusty flies through some fire retardant while the firefighters were fighting a wildfire. When Blade hears that Dusty is the SEAT member that Mayday radioed him about, Dipper explains to him that Dusty is not just any SEAT, but also raced around the world. During one night, when Dusty was sleeping, Dipper watches him through the garage door's window. When Dusty wakes up and notices her, she moves down out of his sight. While Blade argues with the park's superintendent Cad Spinner the next day, Dipper whispers to Dusty that Cad got the park service to save 80 percent of their budget to his lodge restoration project. Later that night, all of the firefighters plan to watch an episode of CHoPs (parody of CHiPs), which Dipper was excited to have her first "date" with Dusty, and saved him a spot. After Dusty stops in his spot, Dipper puts a part of her wing on Dusty's side, saying that "they're real." When Dusty asks if Blade was a TV star, Dipper mentions the show to have "139 episodes of law-breakin' love!" The next day, the firefighters get a report of that lightning in a thunderstorm over a forest near Piston Peak had started several spot fires which united into a serious forest fire. Dipper tells Blade to just give Dusty a shot at helping out, but Blade refuses to let a person not certified take part until Windlifter explains that every plane they have is needed along with Dusty saying that he wants to help, and the team eventually fight it. Back at the base, Dipper tells Dusty that he did a great job saving the Smokejumpers when they got surrounded by the flames, although Blade was unhappy with Dusty, saying that it could have been him spread all over the woods instead of retardant. Dipper explains to Dusty that it is just Blade's way of saying that he did a good job. After they notice a VIP flying so low, Dusty decides that they should go to Cad's party, which Dipper was interested to have a second date with Dusty, but Dusty says to also have Windlifter and Maru come along. Upon arriving at the Grand Fusel Lodge, Dipper says that it is the perfect place for their date. She becomes interested by an ice sculpture, saying that "this could be our room if we were little tiny pieces of ice." She also comments that Harvey and Winnie's plan to visit the place where they had their first kiss is sweet, and invites them to join her, Dusty, Windlifter and Maru for a drink outside. She even agrees with Harvey that Dusty's firefighting should be his second career, like with the rest of the firefighters, as she tells them that she used to haul cargo up in Anchorage. The next morning, the firefighters are alerted that there are two fires which were caused by visiting VIPs flying too low during the Fusel Lodge's grand reopening and making air eddies which blew embers about. Dipper and the rest of the firefighters arrive at the scene, to which Blade orders her and Windlifter to split up from him and Dusty to fight the Coil Springs fire. Dipper was shocked at the fact of Blade getting damaged when he was shielding Dusty from the fire in an abandoned mine. Upon hearing Patch report that the fire has blocked the park's main exit for the tourists, Dipper reminds Windlifter, put in command, about the rule of not going out after sunset, but the firefighters eventually agree to take part, despite only having their pre-existing tank loads due to Cad selfishly diverting the water supply to his lodge's roof sprinklers. Soon, the firefighters arrive at the blocked exit. Windlifter and Dipper make perfect drops as Dusty lines up and releases his fire retardant, completely putting the flames out, while the Smokejumpers parachute out of Cabbie and remove the debris off the road. Then the firefighters get alerted by Patch that Harvey and Winnie are trapped on a burning bridge deep in the fire zone, to which Dusty races to the scene. Dipper later watches as Maru fixes Dusty after he crashes due to his gearbox giving out after saving Harvey and Winnie when he had to go to his maximum speed to scoop water from the waterfall and spray it on the bridge. Eventually, Dusty wakes up five days later, and is told by Maru that a new gearbox had been rebuilt for him. Blade informs Dusty that Dipper had stayed by his side the whole time, to which she even states that she likes watching Dusty sleep. She and the other firefighters all later head to Propwash Junction to celebrate Dusty's bravery after he gets certified by Blade. Dipper is a member of the piston peak air attack team which is an organization working to fight wildfires. She is also Dusty's biggest fan. Livery She is in the traditional Bombardier CL-415 Superscooper yellow, red, and black livery. Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Disney Store Diecast Line *Hydro Wheels Appearances *''Planes: Fire & Rescue only'' Quotes "That's My Dustmuffin!" "Park it over here, Dust Storm! Our first date and I've saved you a spooooot!" "139 episodes of law breakin' love." "I like watching you sleep." "You did a great job out there, Sweet SEAT." "You're smaller than I thought, but that's okay!" "There she burns, fellas!" "Yeah, they're real!" "Dusty Crophopper? DUSTY CROPHOPPER..........THE AIR RACER?!!!?" Trivia * Dipper is based on a Grumman G-21 Goose amphibious aircraft that can take off and land on both land and water. * There is a diecast from Mattel of her model that is a 2-in-1 plane and it could be like a reference to Transformers: Rescue Bots. * Some fans have a love decision for Dusty, and Dipper is in this along with Ishani. Gallery Lil' Dipper.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png 13-0 390-00 dt3 v002 le-0254.jpg Fire&rescue4.png yt13planesmovie.jpg X240-q9b.jpg 1379918 452903251508194 66970 n.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-17.png|"Uh-oh!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-12.png|"You're smaller than I thought. But that's OK!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-9.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m21s26.png Dipperpispeapark.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png|"Um, thanks!" 10458893 709656375757619 7790442057348238527 n.jpg 10368373 788264707874003 8536356606526077698 o.jpg Newscreen10.jpg|With Blade Ranger, Dusty & Windlifter Newscreen7.jpg|With Dusty, Winnie and Harvey Newscreen6.jpg|"Hoist!" Newscreen5.jpg Newscreen1.jpg Tumblr n7wwe1r0G01tf48qso1 1280.jpg|"I like watching you sleep." 10305594 532642940200891 6852499871419807993 n.jpg|"Wow, look at that ice sculpture! This could be our room if we were little tiny pieces of ice!" 10389022 1454011724862842 1565300101453536459 n.jpg 10338291 1453638781566803 5416862708053402674 n.jpg 6b6ff5afd8478724c81b3c6bda06ae533ba4d6da.jpg 10670174 566167100181808 1208247967321232483 n.jpg 15809 662931213821638 1598314407850523155 n.jpg 10590512 191393954386037 2633494242613359010 n.jpg 10513475 733963879993535 2085883611019791487 n.jpg 9c5a35a770dbdbec50c9c8116dbc7270.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue poster (1).jpg|Poster with Dusty, Blade Ranger, Cabbie and Windlifter Hydro Wheels Dipper.jpg|Hydro Wheels Blade Ranger and Lil' Dipper.png References Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Planes Category:Smokejumpers Category:Characters